Memories become Daydreams
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: It's been fourteen years since Ventus and Vanitas fought, though for Ven it only feels like two. Whether fourteen or two however, it's been too long since he's seen his Darkness. Sora could bring Roxas back, but for Ven it's not that simple. Or is it really as complicated as it seems? Sequel to My Mind Holds the Key and goes off the true ending. First VanVen one-shot.


**Requested by Hikaru Yami 999.** **Hope you like it!**

 **Warnings:** **Swearing and slight mention of a sexual situation. Nothing blatant though. Also gay, obviously. If any of these make you uncomfortable then I'm sorry but this is not for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no characters at all in this. Look to Square Enix, Tatsuya Namura, and Disney Interactive if you wanna know who owns any of this. I make no profit and only do this for entertainment purposes.**

 **.o.0.o.**

Ventus sat alone in his old room in the Land of Departure, gazing towards a spot at his desk. In his mind's eye, he saw a figure leaning against table, gazing off towards the door where Ventus knew he would be entering that first time he met him. He talked to himself, mimicking the other man's voice the best he could.

"Better hurry Ventus. Or you'll never see Terra again."

Ven sighed, his own words running through his head before he spoke again, "like right now? He's leaving you behind. And by the time you catch up..."

The masked figure turned his head to look at the blond on the bed, "he'll be a different person."

Ventus' heart fluttered like it did back then, even though he hadn't noticed it in his confusion at the time. Even if it's not the real Vanitas, he could still feel the other's gold eyes burning into him.

It's been fourteen years since he fought Xehanort, and his other half. It seemed only two years for him, but Ventus felt every moment of the years his been in Sora's heart and then some. He was dreaming all that time he'd been asleep, dreaming of a beach with a beautiful ocean surrounding it, dreaming of a gorgeous sunset blanketing a town the opposite of the Daybreak Town that he knew, and every time he would be aware of the other with him, sharing the moment with him and giving snide remarks.

Those dreams weren't real though, that Vanitas always acted closer to him than the real Vanitas; a hope that if things were different, he would be that way. But those were childish fantasies.

"Oh grow up." The memory walked across the room, "is that your idea of friendship? You'll never know the truth unless you go out and look for it yourself."

That line, Vanitas most likely meant it in a different way at the time, but it seemed to speak differently to Ven now. While yes, he still believed the good in Terra, he wouldn't doubt that the man had changed now. Ven was too naive back then to realize however, he just wanted to be by Terra's side and help him. But all he did was get in the way.

"Ven? Are you okay?"

The memory faded and Ventus because aware of his blue haired friend, leaning against the door hesitantly and giving him worried eyes. Ven forced himself to smile, nodding as he said, "yeah, just thinking is all."

Aqua stepped further into the room, sitting on the bed next to him, "about what? I heard you talking to yourself, is it something that you need help figuring out?"

Ven chuckled a bit, shaking his head, "just...it seems like it was only yesterday we were fighting Xehanort at the Keyblade Graveyard, but it's actually been fourteen years now. It's amazing how time flies isn't it?"

Aqua hummed in agreement, rubbing Ven's shoulder in comfort, "I'm sorry Ven, I couldn't wake you up as soon as I thought I would. But you're awake now, and I'm not in the realm of darkness anymore. All that's left is to get Terra back now."

"I hope he's okay," Ven said, becoming crestfallen.

Aqua gave him a sad smile, "we'll get him back Ven."

She stood up and held out her hand, "how about we go to another world? You look like you could use the change in scenery."

Ven nodded and grabbed her hand, helping her pull him to his feet.

 **.o.0.o.**

They decided to go to Destiny Islands to visit Sora and the others. When they got there however, they came across a bit of a situation.

It was a bit disconcerting to find another version of himself on the beach, twin keyblades at the ready with Riku standing in front of him with his own weapon at the held over his head. Behind his twin, he seen something that looked like Sora, twitching and hissing with sulfer colored eyes that looked like it was ready to attack at any moment. The two landed on the beach and Aqua immediately stepped in, all authority as she said, "hey! What's going on here?"

"This is none of your concern Aqua," Riku said, "I just need to fix my friend's mistake."

Roxas growled, "Sora chose to do this! What kind of best friend are you if you don't respect it?"

"Because this is not natural!" Riku snapped, "if Sora stays that way he'll become a monster!"

Ven heard enough and stepped in between the two hostile teens, "enough! Riku, Roxas, put your weapons away."

Riku's eyes widened and he and he took a step back, though he didn't banish his weapon, "Ventus, you realize that he-"

"The only reason he's acting this way right now is because you're threatening them," Ven interrupted with narrowed eyes, "honestly, I don't blame Sora for doing this; he was miserable this entire time, haven't you noticed?"

The Keyblade Masters seemed surprised at Ventus' vehemence, Riku's Keyblade vanishing as he righted himself, "Ven, I did notice, but I didn't want him-"

"Committing suicide? Is that what you're about to say Riku?" Ven shook his head, "it doesn't seem that way to me, he wanted to let Roxas live his own life," and be by his side, Ven thought to himself, "you know it was tearing him up having Roxas being inside his head with no way to do the things he wants. I can relate to that."

"Ven..." Aqua said.

Ignoring the two, he turned to the heartless and nobody and gave them a smile, "I'm glad you found a way Sora," he said sincerely.

Sora ran to him and butted his head under the blond's hand, making Ventus scratch it. As he did so, he heard snippets of speech in his head.

 ** _"Will happen for you...promise...keep hope..."_**

Ven's smile became smaller and tears gathered in his eyes, "I know Sora...I know..."

Ven tried to pull his hand away, but Sora wouldn't allow it yet, pushing his head up, **_"find other half soon...Ven...he still exist..."_**

Ven took a deep breath and blinked his tears away, nodding, "okay."

Sora licked his hand before running back to Roxas' side, purring when the Nobody started petting him. Riku blinked in shock at seeing Sora so docile, considering what he seen before on his journey, before he sighed.

"I won't say I like it, but..." he shook his head, a bitter smile on his face, "it's just like Sora to do something like this. I hope he's able to keep himself when he's like this from now on."

Riku looked away, bangs shadowing his eyes and his fists tightening, "I really don't want to destroy my best friend." He walked away.

Ven flinched at that, Remembering Terra. Sora made a noise that sounded almost like a whine and Roxas simply stroked his head again, "it'll be okay Sora, he'll come around sooner or later."

Aqua sighed, hand going up to her heart before she shook her head, giving the two halves a small smile, "well...can't say I was expecting something like this to happen. Does Kairi know?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, she and Naminè were happy for us; at least they gave us a chance to explain." He tilted his head, "things are gonna be very different now though."

Aqua giggled, "Naturally," her face softened, "just try and be safe you two, Xehanort will do everything in his power to make sure we lose. Sora and you separating is a bit of a set back."

Roxas, shook his head, "that just means that you Terra and Ventus can take your place as warriors of light when the time comes," he snorted, "you ever wondered why there seemed to be one extra warrior? I don't think Sora and I were really meant to take that place, considering. We'll still help though, of course."

Aqua shook her head in understanding, "right. That just means Ven and I-?" She looked around, just now realizing that Ventus wasn't there with them.

"Ven?"

Ventus had long since left the others, walking along the beach. He walked under the bridge that connected the island to the raised one, looking up and behind him at it. If he concentrated hard enough, he could just see a faded image of Vanitas staring back at him through his visor.

Ven shook his head and continued walking aimlessly, "so...Sora was able to make Roxas real again huh?" He mused, a small but pained smile ghosting his lips, "I'm...happy for them."

He felt someone watching him and looked around, finding no one, but that never really meant anything. Becoming more alert, he continued walking until he came to the small waterfall, a small hole in the rock next to it.

Finding himself curious, he squeezed through the hole and came upon a cave, a door with no knob in front of him and and drawings all over the walls. His eyes flitted over to a couple of crude drawings, one of Sora and a girl sharing a couple of star shaped fruit, and one that looked like Sora and Roxas holding hands. Finding a sharp stone, he found a blank space and began drawing, his mind going back to another memory.

 _Ven was in a room at the Olympus Coliseum, having stopped to rest for the night. He had just woken up from a nightmare and couldn't sleep, though he was aware that he still needed rest before he started his journey again. He sat on the wide couch, something that was used as a bed there, and staring at his wayfinder when he heard a noise._

 _"Still thinking about your precious friends huh?"_

 _Ven clenched his hand around the wayfinder and looked up, finding the same masked figure from before leaning against it. The blond's glare reflected back at him from the black visor through the candle light, the figure's expression unreadable._

 _"What are you doing here Vanitas?" Ven asked._

 _Vanitas shook his head, "I'm...not hear to fight. For once."_

 _Ven snorted, "I find that hard to believe, I've heard about you."_

 _"Hmph, really? The whole truth?" His shoulders rose and fell, "I highly doubt that."_

 _Ventus stood up and summoned Wayward Wind, hands coming up in defence, "like I'm gonna listen to anything you have to say. All you do is manipulate and lie."_

 _Vanitas chuckled, "I won't deny that, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt you; I just put up that facade in case Xehanort is watching. Which unfortunately, he does a lot."_

 _Ventus narrowed his eyes, "and he isn't now?"_

 _Vanitas reached up and pulled his helmet off, ruffling black messy hair as he watched Ven with burning gold eyes, "no. He's not."_

 _Ven's heart ached in his chest and his breath caught, temporarily dropping his guard, "what...?"_

 _Vanitas smirked, "surprised? I'd imagine you would be, it's not everyday you find the literal other half of your heart in front of you."_

 _Ven shook his head, "other half? What are you-agh!" Ven dropped his weapon and grabbed his head, pain shooting through it. Vanitas hesitated for a moment before he walked over and embraced the blond, petting his hair to try to sooth it._

 _"Easy idiot, you aren't ready to remember that quite yet."_

 _The pain ceased and Ventus sighed in relief, arms automatically hugging the other back. Vanitas tensed at the gesture, but forced himself relax, "you aren't strong enough yet to know everything Ven, but I promise, what I said is true."_

 _Van blinked watery eyes up at the other, not understanding, but finding himself accepting it, "Vani..." he whispered._

 _Vanitas gazed down at the slightly shorter boy, gold eyes drinking in ocean blue. Without thinking, he leaned down and captured Ven's lips, the Blond closing his eyes as he willingly accepted him._

Ven felt his eyes water again as he finished his drawing of the two embracing, remembering everything in that night vividly. Vanitas didn't push, was gentle with him, something that Ven was sure nobody else would ever know about the masked boy. That side of his darkness was his alone to know.

He smiled as his hand went to his chest, staring at his addition to the strange cave. He stood and dusted his hands and pants off, looking around before slamming his fist on his shoulder armour, light covering him as it expanded. Visor in place to hide his grief, he summoned his Keyblade and threw it in the air, jumping and landing on his glider before flying through the hole in the ceiling and disappearing through a portal, unaware of the cloaked figure that was with him the entire time and watching everything.

 **.o.0.o.**

When he exited the portal, Ventus found himself back at the Keyblade Graveyard after all those years. He landed and began walking around, taking in all the dead Keyblades that stood like millions of tombstones and sighed.

 _"Heh, it's always about your friends...isn't it?" Vanitas said, an undertone of hurt behind the smile._

 _Ven clenched his teeth, forcing the tears back, "at least I have some!"_

 _"Hah hah hah hah!"_

Ven choked back a sob. Vanitas' laugh sounded so pained and desperate, and it was more than the pain he when through for having an incomplete heart. It was emotional, he didn't want to fight but he felt like he had no choice; just like Ven did.

Ven ground his teeth and punched a nearby cliff, not feeling the pain of possibly cracked knuckles and broken fingers over the painful lump in his throat, "why did it have to be like this? Why?!" He finally let the salty water fall from his eyes, "damn Xehanort. Why did I ever think he was a good master?..."

"Makes me wonder too."

Ven inhaled and whipped around, seeing the cloaked figure behind him, "Vanitas?"

The figure pulled off his hood to reveal black spiky hair, chin framed by the metal of his helmet but the visor itself gone to reveal a crooked smirk and sneering gold eyes. Vanitas threw his arms out dramatically as the grin grew on his face.

"The one and only. Finally decided to wake up Sleeping Beauty?"

Ventus gritted his teeth and lunged, Wayward Wind appearing and locking with Vanitas' Void Gear, "you son of a bitch! Why the hell are you here?!"

"Hahahah! I could ask you the same thing Ventus! Looks like you grew some balls didn't you?"

"Shut up!" Ventus threw the Raven back and summoned a tornado to go after him.

Vanitas just laughed as he jumped out of the way, dodging until the tornado attack vanished, "fine way to be treating someone you've been missing Venny~!" He teased.

Ven growled, "don't call me that! Like hell I missed you, I hate you you bastard!" He charged after him, exchanging blows as Vanitas laughed all the way, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Vanitas flipped out of the way and grabbed Ventus from behind, pinning his arms, "really? With how much you've been crying over me? I've been watching you Ventus, I know you can't live without me."

Ven struggled, trying to break free, "I hate you Vanitas! I hate you! I...I..." all the energy drained along with his anger as the Blond collapsed, Vanitas holding his up as his sobbed, "I **love** you...I **hate** you...I-I..." his fingers slackened and his Keyblade fell to the ground with a clatter, "I m-missed you you d-damn bastard! I th-thought you were gone..."

"Heh, you should know me better," Vanitas reached up and ran his fingers through Ven's hair, "as long as you're around, I won't disappear that easily."

Ven twisted himself around and buried his face in the other male's neck, hugging him as if his life depended on it as he cried. Vanitas grinned wryly, eyes somewhat soft as he continued to comfort the blond Keyblade Wielder.

"I promise...I won't leave you again if I can help it...Ventus."

 **.o.0.o.**

 **I left the ending a bit open ended here, what happens after this I'll leave for you to decide. Vanitas' return I took from the KH3 trailers and screenshots I've been hearing about and seeing on the wiki. Yes, the dark boy is back!** **All this would be taking place around the time of Kingdom Hearts 3, so that would definitely make this an au. Like I said though, Ven's story in Birth by sleep has been altered a bit here, so Ven and Vanitas would have been talking and interacting a lot more. Just think of those moments as deleted scenes or something along those lines. ;) Haha!**

 **Anyway, I hope you all have a great rest of your week! Feedback is much appreciated, and I'll see you guys some other time in Fanfiction!**

 **~Sorceress**


End file.
